


pick me up

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miyuki picks up a guy at a bar.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> Its Rarepair Week so I thought Id contribute with some MiyuReo... I like them

"I'm not sure if I really... like guys or not..."

Miyuki didn't want to tell him that was the vibe he was putting out at ten paces, with the way he stood awkwardly in the corner of the bar, shoulders stiff and eyes nervously flickering over the floor. Miyuki would have thought he'd been dragged there by someone else, had he spoke more than a few words with anyone. It could be bad news trying to seduce a guy that was convinced he was straight, but Miyuki was used to handling that kind of guy. The ego boost he got from being the first - and maybe only - guy they had sex with was too good to pass up.

Miyuki had nonchalantly slid beside him and made some light conversation with a smile, all too aware of the way the guy was trying to surreptitiously check him out during it. "That's totally fine with me," Miyuki told him. "I just thought this doesn't look like your scene..." Guys like him were always looking for an excuse to leave a crowded bar in favor of something less ostentatious, and Miyuki was all too happy to provide that escape. His glass was empty, and rather than offering him another drink, he gestured toward the exit with a tilt of his head. "I was thinking we could get something to eat?"

A couple bowls of tachigui soba later and the guy finally gave up a name. Misono. He didn't shy away from the hand laid on his waist, either, nor the flirty touches that Miyuki gave him as they talked about college. A little reassurance that tonight would only as serious as Misono wanted it to be, and he was folding faster than a paper cup.

"You, uh, live around here?" Misono asked carefully, cheeks colored by a flush he couldn't blame on alcohol - he'd gone without all night.

Miyuki hailed a cab.

More than not having experience with men, Miyuki could tell he didn't have experience with girls either. His kissing was cautious and unsure, like he only knew what to do because of what he'd seen on television. Miyuki didn't mind leading by example, nipping at Misono's lips and pressing closer so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. Misono's eyes were clenched shut and he was breathing hard through his nose, fingers tight in the sleeves of Miyuki's shirt. That wasn't to say he was just being kissed senselessly by him. Misono seemed to have a prideful streak in him, as he kissed back just as passionately, trying to stay afloat.

A soft moan left his throat when Miyuki slowly pulled back, catching his breath. "Well? You think you might like that?" Miyuki asked teasingly.

Misono opened his mouth, indignant, then cleared his throat. "Maybe." Even as he said that, his ears were red and his hand was curled at Miyuki's elbow. He absentmindedly wet his lips, enticing Miyuki to dive in for another kiss, this time letting his hands wander further across Misono's body. While not as muscular as he was, of course, his body was still fit and strong for his size... He could feel his muscles flexing when Misono shifted his weight, practically moving into Miyuki's lap. Miyuki was hard, had been for awhile now and ignored it, but it was impossible with Misono straddling him on the couch, sucking at his tongue.

Sometimes Miyuki liked to ask express permisson, other times he just went for it. With Misono, he couldn't resist drawing back from their kiss and telling him directly, "I wanna touch you, Misono-kun. Would you like that?" The reaction was ever better than he expected, Misono's cheeks going red and him swallowing hard before giving a curt nod. Miyuki dug his hands in right away, unfastening Misono's pants to find his erection there.

"M-Miyuki-san," Misono gasped, already losing it just from being held in Miyuki's firm grip. Miyuki couldn't help himself upon hearing his name said like that and frantically unbuttoned his own pants with his free hand. Surprisingly, without further encouragement, Misono reached out in reciprocation and gripped his length. The rough skin of Misono's fingers felt completely different on his cock, causing a delightful friction that shot pleasure up Miyuki's spine. The touch was tentative at first, slow, light strokes in between Miyuki's more firm ones.

Precum was coating Miyuki's fingers, Misono's cock messy and wet just from a basic handjob. It was pretty cute, how sensitive he was. Miyuki had to reward him and sped up, brushing against the tip of his cock with his thumb as he went. Misono's grasp around him tightened, stirring a groan from Miyuki's throat. It was perfect if just Misono held him like that - Miyuki's hips compensated for the slow rhythm, instead rocking into his touch. With a little imagination, he was thrusting into something different all together, something hotter and tighter. It probably would have scared Misono if he knew that Miyuki was fucking the circle of his fingers and imagining it was his ass, but he was too distracted by his own pleasure.

Misono was unraveling against him, trembling and panting just from someone else's hand around his cock. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Miyuki murmured.

"Y-yes." Misono readily answered him this time, shame having flown away in the face of pure sensation. His brows were tense, mouth falling open with another gasp. Miyuki's eyes focused on Misono's face, watching as he found his release. His body was growing tight, muscles quivering as Misono squeezed his eyes closed. With one last, "Ah!" the cock in Miyuki's hand throbbed and shuddered, spraying out his seed. Miyuki wrapped his semen-coated fingers around Misono's hand on his cock, the feeling of Misono's warm cum slick against his flesh adding to the sensation.

Misono swallowed hard as he stared at Miyuki jerking himself off with his hand, hips snapping upward into his palm. It felt so good having a rapt audience for it, made every jolt of electricity running through Miyuki's more intense. His breathing grew rougher, his balls tightening in preparation as Misono's eyes locked on to his cock. Miyuki came with a groan, spilling himself directly onto Misono's flat stomach. Then, he rubbed their spent cocks against each other, making Misono moan in surprise from the stimulation and buck into it.

The next few minutes were passed in a warm, half-naked embrace, but as the afterglow wore off Miyuki could tell that Misono wasn't ready to spend the night after a mutual jerk-off session. He pulled back and pointed out the bathroom so Misono could clean himself up - or pull himself together if he was having a crisis. Miyuki, on the other hand, made do with washing up in the kitchen sink. Misono was certainly cute enough for Miyuki to want to see again sometime, but he couldn't complain if Misono wanted it to be nothing more than a chance meeting.

"Um. It was good," Misono said with a blush at the door, before Miyuki could ask him as much. He bowed his head. "Thank you, Miyuki-san, but I should get home..."

A smile came to his face at the awkwardly formal goodbye Misono was giving him at the door. He gave him a wink. "I'm sure you can find me if you want to try it out again."

Misono clearly wasn't expecting that kind of response and fumbled for his words before saying, "I-I'll think about it."

Unfortunately the odds of that one-night encounter going any further dwindled every night Miyuki went without hearing anything from Misono. Oh well. He'd thought they hit it off rather well, but maybe Misono had gotten cold feet, or found another partner he liked more - or maybe, Miyuki hoped, he'd turn up on his door step one of these nights if he waited long enough.

As slim as that possibility was, it was still a million times more likely than what actually unfolded. He could never have expected that the next time he saw Misono, it would be the day he was introduced to the band he'd be playing with from now on - GYROAXIA. Misono looked more intense and in his element in the studio with a guitar at his waist - in fact, it was so different that Miyuki almost wondered if this guitarist was someone who merely looked like Misono.

That was, until Misono caught sight of him and his cool demeanor disappeared in an instant, deep golden eyes going wide as he gaped in shock. "M-Miyuki-san!?"

Miyuki couldn't help letting out a laugh. "So you're in a band, Misono-kun. I'm surprised."

The leader of the band raised his eyebrows behind his glasses, and looked between them. "Oh? Are you two already acquainted? This is our new drummer, Miyuki Sakaigawa."

Miyuki extended his hand to Misono. "Nice to meet you again."

"Ah..." Misono took it and gave it a firm shake, introducing himself properly this time. "Reon Misono."

"Reon-kun, then," Miyuki said with a little grin. "I'll be in your care."


End file.
